We have proposed to explore the chemistry of a new class of heteromultimacrocycles which possess subheterocyclic rings linked by carbonyl groups. Our initial synthetic aspects have been designed to ascertain the generality of our new procedures to the construction of specific multifunctional ligands, which will be mimics of the porphyrins and corrins. The chemistry of these specifically designed heteromacrocycles should provide insight into ligand potential of these macrocycles in selective metal ion coordination, binding site properties as a factor in the action of electron transfer, and the unique relationship of these macrocycles to known biological macrocycles. Preparation and the unique chemistry of these metalloheteromacrocycles are currently being evaluated as potential biological models. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: G.R. Newkome, G.L. McClure, S.F. Watkins, B. Gayle, R.L. Taylor, and R. Musselman, "Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds. 18. Transition Metal Complexes of Selected 2-Pyridylacetylenes," J. Org. Chem., 40, 3759 (1975). G.R. Newkome, G.L. McClure, J. Broussard-Simpson, and F. Danash-Khoshboo, "Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds. 20. Multidentate Chelating Agents: Pyridine Macrocyclic Ether Synthesis," J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 3232 (1975).